The catalytic conversion of hydrocarbons into aromatic compounds, referred to as aromatization, is an important industrial process used to produce fundamental building block chemicals on which a large portion of the chemical industry is based. Aromatization reactions may include the dehydrogenation, isomerization, and hydrocracking of hydrocarbons. These reactions are generally conducted in one or more aromatization reactors containing aromatization catalysts. These catalysts may increase the selectivity to desired aromatics, and/or the conversion rates of the reactions to the desired aromatic compounds. Given their commercial importance, an ongoing need exists for improved methods of preparing aromatization catalysts with high selectivity and conversion.